warriors_diversity_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Icestar
Icestar was the fourth leader of GladeClan, and one of the most loved. His determination to be part of clan life and engaging with his clanmates made him well loved and admired. His passing was hard for GladeClan but they honour him by carrying on his ways. Life/Biography :As a kit, Icestar was much like every other kit in the nursery, determined to be the best warrior he could be. His mother, Moonglow, was a good attentive mother, affectionate and loving to her pale kit. Of course he would get into trouble at times, what kit doesn't? But he never caused harm to others. Learning as he went along. As an apprentice, Icestar was very intelligent, picking up battle moves quickly, but he struggled with hunting, his fur standing out painfully among the dark colours of the territory. However, over time he figured a way to manage how he hunted, and after moons of training, Icestar finally became a warrior. Determined to be the best warrior he could, Icestar often helped with as much as he could, unintentionally working himself so much that he ended up collapsing from exhaustion. An entire moon in the medicine den without working, did him good, and when he finally returned to warrior duties, he took time to rest, not wanting to end up causing trouble for the clan. When he was given his first apprentice, Icestar was very nervous, he was still a young cat, only around 26 moons. Still, he worked hard and managed to train his apprentice well. When his apprentice earned her warrior name, he was proud, but come leafbare, his former apprentice grew sick, and eventually died of greencough. Distraught, the tom threw himself into his work once more, making himself sick in the process. Thankfully it had come newleaf by then and they had herb stores for him to heal on. After more moons of dedication, Icestar was awarded deputy when the Lightstar became leader. After many more moons, the Lightstar died of infection, leaving Icestar the new leader of GladeClan. As leader he never once took his clan for granted. He was determined to help out in any way, often joining patrols, hunting, gathering herbs and even helping with apprentice tasks, such as cleaning nests and checking the elders for ticks. He wanted to remember what it was like, and show the clan that, just because one becomes leader, does not mean they can not do all the tasks. He also hopeed that by willingly doing some of these tasks, it would motivate his clanmates to do the same. He tried to know each cat individually, forming a strong bond with each cat. His goal was to weave a close relationship between the cats, so that each member knew that they could rely on each other in times of hardship. But make no mistake, Icestar was definitely the leader of the clan, and what he said went. He was never cruel, but he was firm on his younger cats. Reminding them that they must pull their weight if they are physically able to do so. Yet he never wanted them overworking as he did when he was younger. After many many moons of dedication, Icestar passed in his sleep, leaving Rosestar the next and current leader of GladeClan Lineage : Cameos : Character Pixels Trivia